John Kyle
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Winston Kyle (mirror). John Kyle (also known as Thomas Kyle or Winston Kyle) was a male human Starfleet officer who served in the 23rd century. Throughout the bulk of his career he was a transporter and operations officer whose most famous posting was aboard the . Biography Kyle was born in Sydney, Australia, on Earth in 2241. At the age of 18 he entered Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, and graduated in 2263. Ensign Kyle was then assigned as a transporter technician aboard the [[USS Bull Run|USS Bull Run]]. While aboard the Bull Run he continued to study for his starship pilot certificate, which he completed in 2264, and earned a promotion to lieutenant, junior grade. ( and ) Very shortly prior to his posting aboard the Enterprise, Kyle participated in a dangerous exploratory recovery mission of a crashed, irradiated Klingon cargo vessel on planet Archanis IV. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise In 2265, Kyle transferred to the Enterprise where he served until 2270 as primary transporter chief, engineering assistant, and relief helmsman. (Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Animated Series) In 2267, Kyle was on duty in the transporter room when the Enterprise discovered the planet Gateway. He had to determine whether it was safe to send a landing party down to the surface with all the time currents emanating out from the planet, but was knocked out by a crazed Leonard McCoy as he was completing his computations. ( , ) Later career In late 2273, Kyle was once again serving aboard the refit USS Enterprise following the V'Ger incident, as bridge science officer, during such missions as the incident on planet Agena IV on stardate 7323.5. ( ) John Kyle eventually transferred to the [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]], where he served as communications officer until the ship was hijacked by Khan Noonien Singh. ( ; }}). In 2293, Kyle attended James T. Kirk's memorial service in the grounds of Starfleet Academy, along with many other former Enterprise crewmembers.( ) :The Cadet's Orientation Sourcebook names this character Winston Kyle. :Who's Who in Star Trek, Issue 1 lists this character as Thomas Kyle. Appendices Connections Appearances " ** My Brother's Keeper: " " ;2267 ** "Tomorrow is Yesterday" ** "Space Seed" ** "This Side of Paradise" ** "The City on the Edge of Forever" ** Crucible: "The Fire and the Rose" ** "Operation -- Annihilate!" ** "Catspaw" ** "Friday's Child" ** "Who Mourns for Adonais?" ** "The Doomsday Machine" ** "Wolf in the Fold" ** "The Apple" ** "Mirror, Mirror" ;2268 ** "The Immunity Syndrome" ** "By Any Other Name" ;2269 ** "The Lights of Zetar" * Star Trek: The Animated Series ** "Beyond the Farthest Star" ** "One of Our Planets Is Missing" ** "The Survivor" ** "Bem" ** "More Tribbles, More Troubles" ** "Mudd's Passion" ** "The Terratin Incident" ;2273 *"The Expansionist Syndrome" ;2285 * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan |}} External links * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet engineers category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet transporter chiefs category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Hood (NCC-1703) personnel category:uSS Reliant personnel